


Playing by the Rules

by Lilas (pegasus_01)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegasus_01/pseuds/Lilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny may be short and from the mainland, but the team knows something the rest of HPD doesn't: you do not want to cross him. And not even his team is safe from his wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing by the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the h50ficmeme [here](http://h50ficmeme.livejournal.com/1238.html?thread=12758#t12758)  
> Written in about ten minutes, not beta'ed, all mistakes are my own. Oh, and I don't own anything, not even the idea :)

Steve, Kono and Chin winced at the heat and noise of the secondary explosion filled the air and rocked the street beneath their feet. They stood several feet away from what used to be a warehouse that used to be full of a home-grown meth lab, but which now was just a smoldering black corpse of nothing. The bad guys, five tattooed idiots who had left a trail of murder and mayhem in their unsuccessful attempt to make a quick buck were now handcuffed and sitting quietly by the dumpster where the team had sought refuge from the explosion.

"So…" Steve said dazedly as he stared as the smoking remains.

"We're so fucked," Kono mumbled under her breath as she reached up to her hair and patted it down, double checking to see if it wasn't on fire.

"Danny is going to kill us," Chin confirmed.

"Maim us," Kono said, still patting her hair absentmindedly.

"They'll never find our bodies," Steve added.

Distantly they could hear the sound of sirens getting closer and turned around, watching as a parade of cars with flashing blue and red lights made its way towards them. They stood their ground as the cars screeched to a stop and Dan Williams emerged from the lead marked patrol car. They waited as the blond mainlander reached back into the car and took out his cane and hobbled his way toward his team, his face pinched into a severe scowl and his shoulders tensed up to his ears.

"Fucked, fucked, fucked," Kono murmured and the two other men nodded.

Danny stopped in front of them and stared them down silently. He looked back between the three other members of his team, all covered in soot and dust, the five meth dealers, and the destroyed warehouse. The tension and anger radiating from the smallest of the Five-0 task force member was palpable and, as one, the other three members of the team took a step backwards. Behind the blond, the rest of the team could see the HPD force standing by their vehicle, waiting for some sort of signal that they could move onto the crime scene to start securing it.

"What's all this, please?" Dan asked, gesturing the scene behind his team with his cane. "Anyone care to explain to me how this all came o be?"

All three members of the team glanced at each other surreptitiously. Steve licked his lips, Kono patted her hair again, and Chin looked over his shoulder at the five drug dealers who were now watching the four cops with wide eyes. None of the three Hawaiian members of the team said anything.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"It's not what it looks like?" Steve blurted out and winced as soon as the words were out.

"Really, McGarrett? Because from where I'm standing, it looks like you guys completely ignored what I said and went in there guns a'blazing and in the process managed to destroy all the evidence to the crime!"

"Not all of it," Kono mumbled, looking at the five perps.

"Excuse?" Dan asked, hobbling towards Kono. She shrunk back from him and gulped as she caught his steely glare. Fuck that shit man, the man might be four inches shorter than her but he could be twice as scary when he wanted to be. "Well? I'm waiting."

Chin elbowed her and she glared at him under her hair. "We caught the drug dealers…" Kono finally answered.

"Oh, so, you destroyed all the evidence, but you caught the bad guys! How fucking fantastic for us!" Dan yelled. "And did you have a search warrant to go into that warehouse? Did get an arrest warrant that I don't know about before you decided that you couldn't wait for backup like I told you to?" he continued, his voice rising exponentially with every word. "Because that doesn't do us a whole lot of good since you fucking blew up the entire arsenal of evidence we had against them!"

"Danno–" Steve tried to interject but clicked his mouth shut when Dan turned his glare at him.

"Don't you fucking 'Danno' me you fucktard!" Dan hissed. "You and I have already had this conversation, McGarrett. If you don't have a warrant, everything you saw in there, everything you heard, everything you smelled, everything is inadmissible in a court of law. This means," Dan continued, his blue eyes glaring at every member of his team, "that because there is no more evidence, since you blew it all up, that we can't even admit your eyewitness accounts of what was in there. Which means those assholes will walk away!"

The five meth dealers looked between each other and the pissed off cop ripping the three members of the Five-0 a new one and smiled. This was the best news they'd heard all day. Their jubilation was quickly dashed when Dan whipped his head around and turned his glare on them.

"Don't think that because we'll probably lose against you fuckers this time that we won't be watching you, waiting for you to go ahead and be dumb shits again so we can catch you in the act and throw you in jail to rot," he hissed out.

All eight people winced at Dan's tone of voice. Behind them, the HPD officers stared, slack-jawed at the show in front of them. They knew Williams was just as badass as the rest of his team, but, really, for the most part the rest of the department thought he was the odd-man out. A mainlander who didn't know the ways of the islands and who'd only joined their office because he had followed his daughter to the State. Between his ties and leather shoes and his diminutive height, few to none of them had ever really taken Danny Williams seriously. Obviously they had all been wrong.

"Now go get yourselves cleaned up," Dan ordered, pointing towards the waiting paramedics. "And when we get back to the office, you're all going to sit the fuck down and we're going to have a long discussion about the warrant requirement, due process, and what the Fourth Amendment fucking stands for," he finished.

All three Five-0 members groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Oh, come on Danno!" Steve whined, throwing his hand in the air.

"We've already had that lecture," Kono protested.

"Come on, brah, don't be such a–" Kono elbowed Chin in the ribs to shut him up before he could finish his sentence.

"Shut up. All of you," Dan ordered and all three officers settled down. "And for that, I'm going to have a talk with the governor and get her to give me authority to confiscate all of your badges until all three of you pass a quiz," Dan threatened. "Now go," he shouted over his friends' protests, pointing toward the ambulance.

HPD and convicts alike watched incredulously as Kono, Chin, and Steve scrambled for the ambulance with their metaphorical tails between their legs. Dan stood where he was for a few more minutes before he carded a shaky hand through his hair and began to hobble his way towards his team. They were going to be death of him one day.


End file.
